The present invention relates to self-service kiosks and more specifically to a system and method of tracking bill payment methods.
Kiosks provide a publicly accessible computing platform for displaying web pages and other web-delivered content from web sites. Kiosks may be located within a retailer's transaction establishment or elsewhere, such as in shopping malls. Kiosks may be easily networked to web sites using the TCP/IP protocol. Web pages from web sites may be displayed using known and available web software, such as Microsoft® Internet Explorer software.
Customers seek an effective way to pay bills. Bill providers wish to know how customers prefer to pay their bills, to support marketing to customers. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of tracking bill payment methods.